Wrong Impression
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: Dutchy meets a girl but soon realizes she is NOT what she seems.  This is scary I think so beware.  Enjoy : :
1. Dutchy Meets Danger

"You need to chill out alright?" 2dads laughed.

Dutchy twisted in his seat. "Not that easy 2dads."

"It's routine. Let's just have a drink. Cool your nerves."

Dutchy sculled the last of his beer. "I'll be right, just need to have a walk." He got up from his seat and started walking down the street of the sea side town they had settled on for the night.

2dads sighed. "Don't be late back now!"

Dutchy waved him away and kept walking. Routine my ass! They were searching the boat for something that linked him to the murder of that good for nothing drug dealer. He knew he had nothing to do with it, but if he did have the chance he would have shot that bullet that took John Michaels down.

It was only early afternoon but the streets seemed to be quite empty but maybe that was because so few people lived here. A young girl walked just in front of him she shifted her head to look at him every few meters. Soon she came to a halt and faced Dutchy one on one.

"Hi…" the girl muttered.

"Hi." Dutchy answered. They were both staring at each other a little bit awkwardly.

"I saw you get of the big boat…"

He laughed. "I'm Navy, the ships called The Hammersley."

"Cool. Why aren't you with your friends?"

"Just needed a walk."

The girl looked a bit shy, awkward. "Um, are you trying to get anywhere?"

Dutchy smiled. "Nah not really, just walking."

"Did you want to walk with me?"

Dutchy half smiled. The girl was very small built but she looked about 22. Her eyes were a dark brown which matched her long straight, dark hair. "Where you heading?"

"Home, it's not far from here."

Dutchy walked beside her and they headed off.

"So what's your name?" Dutchy asked

"Jessica. What about you?"

"My mates call me Dutchy."

She smiled.

It didn't seem like it but they had walked for an hour. "I thought you said you didn't live far from here?"

"I lied, so you'd walk with me."

He smiled.

"Here's my house."

"I should head back."

"No…come in for coffee."

Dutchy knew he shouldn't but it was very hot and he had walked longer than he thought he had and didn't have any water.

"Maybe water?"

"Sure."

They headed inside and Dutchy looked around. The house was small but very neat. Everything had its place and it only took a few moments to reach the small kitchen.

"Take a seat." Jessica smiled.

He sat down on her tiny lounge chair and waited as she poured him some much needed water. She soon returned to the lounge and sat down next to him. Dutchy sipped at his water and smiled at the small girl.

"I don't have many people drop by you know."

"Whys that?"

"Well, there aren't many people living here and we hardly have any visitors. But when there are visitors, I like to communicate with them. I do travel outside of town though. Mainly to meet new people."

"This is a beautiful place though." He had almost finished his water.

"Yes, I know everyone here. Not many people to know." She smiled.

Dutchy noticed that the room had begun to get a little hazy. His head spun a little and his fingertips began to tingle.

"I don't feel very well."

"I don't have a car, I cant drive you back, would you like to lie down?"

"Um…" He stood to his feet but when he began to wobble slightly, he clutched the arm of the couch. "Yeah."

"Here, take my hand."

Jessica led him down a flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever. He kept his eyes closed to stop the room from spinning.

"I…I don't remember going up stairs…"

"You didn't."

"Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom."

A cold chill ran down his spine but he couldn't move his body anymore, it was like he had been drugged…


	2. Men!

References to rape, so beware. :-) :-)

Dutchy opened his eyes. A deep cough escaped his throat. Deep breathes entered in and out of his chest. His arms felt stiff and it wasn't long before he realized where he was and what was happening.

He tried to regain self control but it was difficult when he felt so lost. He pulled his arms but they refused to budge. His legs were the same and even his torso was difficult to move. He could hear slight footsteps above him.

"HEY! What the hell is this?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to get attention from the young girl. She must have done this. He could remember everything. Being sick and her bringing him down some stairs…

"OI! Let me the _hell _out of here!"

He tried to move his head but his neck was pinned to whatever he was strapped to. It choked to move it. From what he could see, he was in a small room, brick walls, smelt like feet.

Panic began to pulse through his body. No one knew where he was and they defiantly wouldn't know where to look! This girl had no connection to him! A sick fear consumed his stomach. What the _hell _was he going to do? 2dads! He knew he went for a walk! The town was small so he couldn't have gone far. The team would be looking for him. They would find him.

A noise like a latch opening above him sounded through the room. He immediately tried to look but was chocked by whatever held his neck in place. Light filled the room and now his surroundings were clear. A chair, like a dentists chair sat beside him. Dutchy never liked going to the dentist.

"Hello, you're awake finally." Jessica's voice hummed.

"What's going on?"

"I suppose you'll want answers right about now."

"Untie me! I am Australian Navy! People will be looking for me!"

"Yes, I suppose they will be, but they won't find you."

Those words, _they won't find you, _sizzled into Dutchy's brain but he had to shake it off if he was going to get through this.

"You see, men like you don't deserve what they have."

"What the hell are you talking about? _Men like me?"_

"You're all the same, every one of you."

"Please! You don't have to do this."

"No, I know I don't _have _to do this, but I'm just doing this world a favor."

"And what's that?"

"Ridding this world of just another filthy male. Rapists, woman beaters, you're all the same!"

Dutchy felt as if his heart had stopped for a moment. "I have _never,_ nor will I _ever, _lay a hand on a woman!"

"You all say that but you'd change your mind in an instant!"

"You're completely insane! Let me go right now!"

Jessica leaned in closer to Dutchy, making him shutter at her warm breath on his ear. "You're not really in the position to be making demands." She pulled back and ran her fingers through his short blonde hair. "You and I, were going to have a little fun together."

Dutchy tensed up. His whole body felt like stone. This girl was beyond reasoning and she was right. No one was going to find him because no one knew where he was. It was enough to drain him of all hope…


End file.
